EAT ME
by rawr879
Summary: Shippo's the cute abandoned fox, staking out in a lone alley living in a cardboard box. To get Kagome to take him in, he asks Inuyasha to make him special signs. Its too bad, of course, that Inuyasha happened to 'mispell' a few words...
1. EAT ME

**EAT ME  
**By Clarinet Koko

My first IY fic. It's an extremely short one-shot, but I did try my best.:) This one is slightly AUish too. Kagome is a stranger and Shippo and Inuyasha are… friends. If you can call them that. o.O Well, enjoy, and please review.;)

---

Kagome jumped as she heard a small coo from behind.

"What...?"

A little fox demon sat inside an old tattered box. He gave another coo, and Kagome thought it was most_adorable_ thing in the whole world.

She read the sign pasted on the box, and the little fox demon gave her a toothy smile.

'Surely something must be wrong with my eyes.' she thought, and after rubbing her eyes, she reread the sign.

But as she read it again for the fourth time, the sign pasted on the box remained the same.

The fox grinned at her and gave another coo.

"Uh..."

Another coo.

"Sorry."

Kagome sprinted out the ally and wondered what on earth the 'EAT ME' on the sign had meant.

---Meanwhile---

Shippo blinked. That was strange. He'd gone on 'I'm a cute lost fox so save me' mode to the extreme when she'd arrived. And yet she ran away...?

He checked the sign on the box. He was pretty sure that he hadn't misspelled anything wrong. According to Inuyasha, that weird bunches of symbols meant 'SAVE ME'.

But then again, maybe 'save me' sounded too desperate.

Humming, he tore off the sign and decided to go visit Inuyasha. Maybe 'I AM CUTE' would be better.

---2 days later---

Kagome hummed as she skipped through the alley. Apparently, she'd forgotten all about the weird fox with the 'EAT ME' sign.

And then, there was a coo.

Rooted to the spot, she slowly turned her head and saw none other then the adorable little fox giving her the irresistible puppy eyes. (Fox eyes?)

And then, her eyes caught sight of the new sign.

'I AM AN INARI-SUSHI, EAT ME!'

...Ok...

She whirled around and ran out of the alley as if a monster was chasing her, leaving Shippo in his wonder.

---Inuyasha?---

Inuyasha yawned and leaned back on his chair. Any moment now that twit would come running his way yelling...

"INUYASHA! SHE RAN AWAY AGAIN!"

He sniggered. No doubt she'd run away. Shippo was so naive, he should learn how to write and read by himself. He'd rewritten his sign 23 times, and was still counting.

"So I was thinking..." The little fox said, leaning over. "Maybe we could go for a more... you know, innocent one. Like 'TAKE ME HOME'. And then maybe we could run that tape of human songs called 'Home on the Kitchen'."

"Alright, Shippo." Inuyasha drawled, taking out a new piece of sign. "Take me home, was it?"

He nodded vigorously, and Inuyasha produced a new sign for him.

"There you go." Inuyasha said easily, handing it to Shippo's outstretched hand. "Good luck. And here's the radio, too. Its number 3 don't forget."

And so a happy Shippo ran out to the usual alley to stake out for his favorite girl to pass by.

---And here comes his favorite girl---

Kagome cautiously treaded through the alley, remembering the 2 fox incidents.

"Home, home on the range..."

She froze. What...?

"Where the deer and antelope play..."

And there it was. The oh-so-familiar coo.

She turned her head (despite her mind screaming not to) and saw the usual fox giving her the usual puppy eyes. And her eyes roamed to the new sign.

'TAKE ME HOME AND BAKE ME'

She turned and ran.

---

How was it? Please review too if you can. ;) I did try though. Might make a continuation of these… (More of those weird signs lol)

Oh yeah, for those who don't know what Inari-Sushi's are- they're flavored boiled rice wrapped in bean curd. There's this legend that the rice used to be wrapped up in fox skin or meat or something instead of bean curd. O.o Weird.


	2. IM CUTE

**EAT ME**

_Chapter 2: IM CUTE_

By Clarinet Koko

Whee. I planned it on being a one shot, but after the shock of getting more then 5 reviews for a chapter, I decided to write more. Please enjoy the joy of Inuyasha's jolly friends.:)

---

"INUYASHAAAA!"

As usual, the little twit had arrived just on queue; 3 minutes after the 'Go-Home-Or-You're-Dead-Meat' song had been played through all of Japan.

"Why, Inuyasha, why oh why oh why does she run away all the time?" Shippo sobbed, throwing up the tattered cardboard sign up into the air, which landed right beneath Inuyasha's feet.

He shrugged. "Maybe she has a weird fear reaction to foxes."

Shippo looked horrified at the very thought. "No, no, 'tis not possible! I think she's just shy; I mean, I can totally understand it if she thinks I'm taken already. But can't she just get the hint and take me in?"

The raven haired girl probably had already gotten the hint; it was just unfortunate that it was the wrong kind of hint in Shippo terms. However, it was also the right kind of hint in Inuyasha terms.

"I know!" the desperate fox chirped, looking exciting. "Inuyasha, can you stake out for me? I mean it might make a good comparison- you being so ugly and mean looking and scary and me so adorable and-"

"NO. FREAKING. WAY."

At that, Inuyasha gave a 'Humph' and turned away, thoroughly insulted by the younger demon. Inuyasha _was_ rather sensitive, after all… The famous fox eyes bore huge holes in the dog demons back.

"Puh-weaaaaaaase?"

WHACK!

Crying and wailing and more thumping and whacking were heard from the very weird suspicious building down by the street.

---However…---

Kagome nervously crept through the usual alley way. She should change her route to work; she really should. It was just that this was the only path to work.

And then, she heard the fatal-

…_bark_…?

Blinking confusedly, she took a look at the place where the usual cardboard box sat. Indeed, the brown box was there, and it had a brand new sign:

'I'M CUTE'

The sign seemed normal, compared to the other… strange… ones.

However, the occupant didn't seem to be _quite_ the same. For one thing, it had grown quite big; even taller then her! And god, was he old? The long white hair sure suggested that. His face didn't seem like it though. It had a rather unpleasant scowl on it and was glaring at her with amber eyes.

_Amber…?_

And on top of his head were a pair of soft, silky looking…

_Ears…?_

Good god. She was seeing things now. It was impossible for a human being to own such cute, furry looking white dog ears.

In triggered, she cautiously crept towards the… thing. The thing with delicate looking dog ears. The thing (yes, now it was very much a thing; she was pretty sure it wasn't one of her kind) glared at her harder, his lower lip jutting out just a little.

_Now wasn't that adorable!_

Before she knew what she was doing, her hand had reached upon his wonderful, glorious, fluffy ears (Much to Inuyasha's horror) and she was enjoying the glorious feel of it.

There was absolute stillness as Kagome continued curiously poking and prodding it.

That only lasted for about 2 seconds, much to Kagome's dismay.

Quite suddenly, as it had happened, the- thing- (it was still a thing) backed away, a low growl in his throat.

Kagome, not quite knowing what to do, simply stood there like an idiot, blinking at the thing.

The thing had apparently gone crazy; he took the brand new 'I'M CUTE' sign and ripped it into shreds. He stamped over the cardboard box that the cute little insane weird fox staked out in until it became so deformed you could hardly tell it was even made of cardboard.

And after that, the thing threw a wary glance at her, growled a little, and went running off.

…How strange.

---Poor Shippo---

His ugly, mean looking and scary sempai had seriously gone insane. Not that he hadn't been crazy before, but still. This Was Not Normal Behavior.

After furiously stalking in, 3 hours before the 'Bullies-and-Gangsters-Come-Out-Now' song, Inuyasha had begun tearing up the old signs that Shippo had used before. Then, he began turning over the furniture- not that they had much furniture anyway- and stomped through the small office, growling at the painting of the fake Mona Lisa.

And then, after the tirade, Inuyasha had grabbed poor Shippo by the cuffs and snarled, "I. Hate. You."

Poor confused Shippo was promptly chucked towards the wall as Inuyasha stormed off, muttering about ears and his 'own personal space' and 'stupid girls'.

---

It's a little longer then the last one. o.O New signs will come out next. And maybe Miroku and Sango stuff.

The _'Go-Home-Or-You're-Dead-Meat'_ song and _'Bullies-and-Gangsters-Come-Out-Now'_ song are, incidentally, the song called _'Yuyake Koyake no Aka Tombo'_ that is heard all over Japan, at precisely 5 o' clock. It is meant for little kids who play at the park by themselves after school; so they won't stay out too late. A rough translation of the title would probably be '_The Red Dragonfly of the Sunset'_. Yeah. Very weird. Don't ask me.


End file.
